


Светлое будущее Камелота

by bitter_zephyr



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_zephyr/pseuds/bitter_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Название:</b> Светлое будущее Камелота<br/><b>Автор:</b> bitter zephyr<br/><b>Пейринг/Персонажи:</b> Мордред/Моргана, Галахад, Мерлин<br/><b>Категория:</b> гет<br/><b>Жанр:</b> немного ангста и светлое будущее<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> R<br/><b>Краткое содержание:</b> Моргана использует Мордреда и планирует использовать их сына в борьбе против Камелота. Мордред не собирается этого допускать.<br/><b>Примечание 1:</b> канон АУ относительно конца пятого сезона<br/><b>Примечание 2:</b> написано на Зимнюю Фандомную Битву 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Светлое будущее Камелота

Мордред должен был догадаться. Ведь это Моргана, от неё вполне можно было ожидать подобной гнусности.

Когда Мордред сбежал из Камелота и пришел к ней, он был полон боли, горечи и гнева. Он плохо отдавал себе отчет в своих действиях и с трудом мог контролировать свою магию. Он нарушил обещание, данное Мерлину, и рассказал, что тот и есть Эмрис. Он пообещал Моргане сделать всё, что от него потребуется, чтобы отомстить Артуру. Он думал о том, чтобы убить того, кого ещё совсем недавно называл своим королём. Но сделать это, пока Артура защищал Мерлин, было почти невозможно. Понимала это и Моргана.

Когда она в первый раз пришла к нему после заката, Мордред не посчитал это чем-то особенным. Её мотивы были ему безразличны, а вот близость с ней помогла снять скопившееся напряжение, разрядка на время успокоила бушевавшую внутри магию. Мордред был даже в какой-то степени благодарен, когда это произошло снова. Внутри Моргана не была такой же холодной, как снаружи. До этого Мордред ещё никогда не был с кем-то, и ему нравилось, как его член мягко скользил в ней, нравились шлепки кожи о кожу, когда он с силой вбивался в неё, ускоряя тем и позволяя всей своей ярости выплеснуться наружу. Перед его глазами то и дело мелькали яркие картинки: последний взгляд Кары, золотые глаза Мерлина, Артур в алом камелотском плаще… Но всё это отступало, когда он изливался глубоко внутри Морганы, и на него словно извне опускалось какое-то оглушающее спокойствие. А после ему нравилось смотреть, как его семя медленно вытекало из неё, пока она успокаивала своё сбившееся дыхание, вглядываясь в едва различимый балдахин над их головами. Моргана никогда не останавливала его, что бы он ни делал, и Мордред не был дураком, чтобы от этого отказываться.  
Её визиты продолжались пару месяцев, затем резко прекратились. К тому моменту Мордред уже чувствовал себя лучше. Боль всё ещё ощущалась тяжелым осадком внутри, но злость начала отступать. Моргана продолжала свои текущие дела и вела себя с ним, как и прежде, но перестала приходить по ночам. Мордред не задавал вопросов. А когда она начала реже появляться на публике, а её живот стал отчетливо выпирать из-под многослойных одежд, Мордред всё понял. Планы по свержению Артура и беспощадной расправе над ним временно откладывались.  
Материнство ни капли не изменило Моргану. В детстве в друидском лагере Мордред множество раз видел, какими мягкими и нежными становились новоиспеченные матери. Весь их мир, казалось, сходился на ребёнке, всё остальное переставало существовать. С Морганой ничего подобного не произошло. Едва оправившись после родов, она передала сына кормилице и собрала военный совет. Мордред и то проводил с малышом больше времени, чем Моргана, и у него на руках тот чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, чем даже просто в её присутствии.  
Она назвала его Галахадом – имя звучало, как какое-то заклинание, но если оно и значило что-то, Мордред этого не знал. Галахад рос, а с ним и его магия. Союз друида и жрицы Старой Религии дал богатые плоды.  
Немудрено, что Моргана планировала использовать его в борьбе против Камелота. Когда Галахаду исполнилось три, его сила полностью проснулась, и ей можно было управлять, как вздумается. Возможно, он не был так же силён, как Эмрис, но у него был потенциал, и вместе с Морганой он был способен одолеть его. Моргана собиралась использовать Мордреда, чтобы убить Артура, а Галахада – чтобы убрать с дороги Мерлина.  
Мордред не мог этого допустить.

За прошедшие годы гнев Мордреда угас. У него было много времени, чтобы подумать, понять собственную магию и самого себя. Он больше не винил Артура. Тот принял жесткое, но справедливое решение. Ради Мордреда (и по просьбе Мерлина) он даже попытался дать Каре второй шанс – о большем Мордред не мог и просить. Теперь он понимал, что, поддайся Артура его мольбам и отпусти он их, Кара всё равно вернулась бы завершить начатое. И наверняка винила бы Мордреда за то, что в этом он не хочет встать на её сторону. Хоть после её казни он и желал Артуру смерти, но сейчас это было не так. И он не верил, что ещё до его рождения существовала какая-то судьба, предначертавшая королю Камелота умереть от его руки. Предсказания выдумывали люди, и он только убедился в этом, услышав от Морганы, что Галахаду суждено убить Эмриса, и пусть даже это стоит ему жизни. Таков был её план с того самого момента, как Мордред пришел к ней почти четыре года назад.

Мордред не думал ни о чем, раскидывая стражников по сторонам и слыша отдалённый звук ломавшихся костей и разбитых о камень черепов. Он, не остановившись ни на мгновение, отбросил назад и Моргану, склонившуюся над их ничего не подозревающим сыном. Ему помог эффект неожиданности, ведь по силе Моргана всё ещё превосходила его самого, но сейчас она лежала на полу у стены, а по её виску стекала струйка крови. Мордред знал, что магия не даст ей сдаться так просто, и очень скоро Моргана придёт в себя, но все его мысли были только о сыне. Он схватил Галахада на руки и, прижав к себе, пустился бежать.   
Путь был долгим. Мордред уже перестал понимать, где он находится и куда идёт, просто следовал за своим чутьём. Магия вела его в безопасное место.

Мерлин встретил его на подступах к Камелоту, будто заранее знал, что Мордред скоро появится.  
– Дальше ты не пройдёшь, – жестко отчеканил он.  
– Мерлин… – Мордред осторожно отодвинул в сторону полу своего плаща, открывая взгляду свою ценную ношу. На лице Мерлина на мгновение проскользнуло то ли удивление, то ли сочувствие, но он быстро взял себя в руки. – Нам нужна помощь. Моргана хочет использовать его…  
Но Мерлин молча поднял ладонь, останавливая его, и Мордред почувствовал чужое присутствие в своих мыслях. Он был не единственным, кто изучал свою магию и её возможности все эти годы…  
– Его нужно убить.  
Слова Мерлина оказались, как удар под дых, Мордред едва удержался на ногах, невольно отступив назад.  
– Я убью вас обоих. Я не допущу смерти Артура.  
Мерлин говорил уверенно, не терпящим возражений тоном, и так страшно Мордреду не было ещё никогда. Но ведь его магия не могла привести их на верную смерть…  
– Он всего лишь ребёнок, – проговорил Мордред, покрепче перехватывая сына и надеясь, что тот всё ещё спит. – Он не был рождён для всего того, что напророчила ему Моргана. Как и я. Я не верю в такое наше предназначение. Но я верю, что Артур станет великим королём и что ты и его верные рыцари будете стоять с ним плечом к плечу. И я верю, что магия вернётся в Камелот и будет помогать ему.  
Лицо Мерлина чуть смягчилось, и в сердце Мордреда затеплилась неуверенная надежда.  
– Она уже давно помогает ему, и Артур это знает. Уже совсем скоро никто больше не будет жить в страхе.  
– Пожалуйста, Мерлин, – Мордред сделал шаг вперёд, не зная, что ждёт его, но чувствуя необъяснимую лёгкость. – Ты можешь убить меня, если хочешь, но защити его. – Он опустил взгляд на мирно посапывающего у него на руках Галахада. – Не позволь Моргане сделать из него убийцу и использовать его в своих целях. Ты имеешь право не доверять мне, но дай шанс хотя бы ему.   
– Почему ты не убил Артура? – вдруг спросил Мерлин.  
– Что? – Мордред совсем ничего не понимал.  
– Я никогда не доверял тебе, ты прав, но ты раз за разом доказывал свою верность Артуру. А после того случая… ты ушёл. Артур всё ещё доверял тебе, ты мог всадить нож ему в спину, и, думаю, ты даже этого хотел. Почему ты просто ушел, не попытавшись ничего сделать?  
Мордред не знал, что на это отвечать. Да, в тот момент он проклинал Артура, как только мог – но только в мыслях, и пошел к Моргане – той, которая хотела убить короля. Но ни тогда, ни сейчас он даже представить себе не мог, что сам поднял бы меч против Артура, а не за него.  
Мерлин сдержанно улыбнулся.  
– Я не должен был говорить те жестокие слова, – чуть раздражённо дёрнул плечом он. – Но я должен был убедиться.   
Значит, это была проверка…  
– Ты даже не подумал о том, чтобы убить меня, ты только хотел защитить сына. Я тоже не верю, что ты можешь убить Артура. Хотел бы я раньше знать это так точно…  
Мордред мог только гадать, сколько всего пришлось пережить Мерлину, и как он, должно быть, мучился, стоя перед выбором: убить ребёнка, которым был Мордред, или поставить под угрозу жизнь своего короля.  
– Мерлин, – начал было Мордред, но сам не знал, что хочет сказать.  
– Идём, – произнёс Мерлин. – Очень скоро Камелот будет как никогда силён, и вы будете его частью. Это нелёгкий путь, но мы – все мы – будем бороться с ненавистью плечом к плечу.  
Мордред ещё никогда не чувствовал такого ослепительного счастья, как в тот момент, когда перед его глазами ясно предстало светлое будущее Камелота.


End file.
